My Prince Daniel
by apprehensiveanon
Summary: hey! this is my first phanfiction, so i thought i'd make it just a cute bit of fluff to give you a taster of what i do, critiques are highly recommended! i'd love to hear what you think of the story. stay cool!


Dan looked out of his flat window, it was still raining heavily, although this was no different to any other stereotypical English day, flood warnings had been issued by the met office. Despite the fact that they were all up north, Dan couldn't help but worry if they would spread down to London. Dan's phone was practically staring at him, begging him to call Phil.

"I suppose it would give slight comfort to know where he is..." Dan thought to himself as he picked up the phone to call his friend. After a few taps, the phone was to Dan's ear - awaiting a friendly voice to be heard.

After a few sets of ringing, it picked up! However, the connection was extremely bad, perhaps he was on the underground or something.

"Phil? Phil? Oh my god where are you!" Dan shouted into the phone, before giving Phil a chance to reply, he continued with his worried rant. "I've been waiting for ages to film this video! What the hell have you been doing? I thought you was just going to go to Tesco and come back, instead you've gone on a quest like Indiana Jones?"

Dan was now stood on the sofa, and had gone quiet. He awaited his friend's reply, which was rather quietly spoken.

"I'm literally just a few streets away, gosh Daniel! It took forever to get to the till and yes, I have been somewhere else than Tesco! I went to Shakeaway because I was desperately wanting one of their milkshakes, okay?"

"Okay, okay good. Also, when you come in, don't get the carpet wet or I'm going to go absolutely mad."

An annoyed Phil sighed and ended the call. Dan sat back down onto the sofa and muttered to himself quietly, before playing Temple Run to pass the time...

Carefully slipping his phone into his shirt pocket, with his mouth, Phil sighed to himself and hummed a tune whilst walking down the quiet London streets. He didn't really mind at the fact he was getting wet, and would probably make the carpet wet just to aggravate his friend even further. As he slowly approached the block of flats where Dan was waiting, he stopped and looked up to his floor. He thought he could see his window, until a tabby cat walked out of it, meowed and went back in. Alas, he continued to the front door of the block - hoping that the lift would be working this time. Pushing the door open with his shoulder and looking right, Phil became emerged in disapointment and fear. The lift, was still broken.

"No...please, I hate the stairs!" Phil exclaimed, as if he had just lost a life on a game and had forgotten to save, he bashed his head on the wall next to him.

Trudging up the stairs miserably, Phil kept his head to the floor. His legs felt so weak after the repetitive movement of his (what felt like) infinite journey up the stairs. He looked up to see several more flights of stairs. Clenching the bags even tighter, and becoming more determined, Phil stomped up the stairs as if it was his final quest to meet a gorgeous princess, or more, a prince in his case. Although the determined Phil eventually slid down into another weak and annoyed Phil, he was just one flight away from his apartment. The final steps! He could do this! He could defeat the stairs! Which Phil did, and bashed his head on the door of his apartment, tired and soaked.

Phil sort of fell into the apartment, being lurched forward by gravity as Dan opened the door. He smiled at his friend and walked through the apartment, before placing the bags on the kitchen counter, and then jumping onto their sofa. His friend walked in and put his hand on his hips.

"Phil! I'm going to start filming in a minute, go get yourself changed and dry your hair. You're not looking in my video like that!"

Phil walked past Dan, and muttered "Well neither am I..." Before laughing slightly.

Dan walked into his room and got out the filming kit, preparing lighting and giving it a test before Phil was ready. He supposed it was just Phil he was waiting on now.

"I know you have to straighten your hair but really? This long?" Dan exclaimed from his bedroom.

"It's because I'm worth it!"

"Don't you dare make L'Oréal jokes with me, Phillip! Delia smith isn't proud!"

Phil made whimpering noises from his room, which were barely audible. In the mean time, Dan resumed his game of Temple Run and just when he was almost there to getting 10,000,000 points when...

"Dan! I'm ready!" Phil announced, bursting into the room - causing Dan to jump, meaning his character fell off a cliff.

"Phil! I just died on temple run!" Shouted Dan, jumping onto his bed.

Phil shrugged and said "Well you wanted me to be ready..."

Dan sighed, put away his phone, and sat, facing the camera. He gestured Phil over, who sat next to him. Dan made some final adjustments to the camera, before pressing record.

"Hey internet! I'm here with AmazingPhil today, for another Q and A session! So without further ado, here goes!"

The pair were filming for almost an hour before finishing, they pushed the masks used aside, and laid back, onto the side of the bed.

"Well, I think that was successful!" Dan said.

Phil remained rather quiet, fiddling with his hands. Dan questioned him, by repeating his name in a inquisitive manner before Phil gave an answer.

"What, Dan?"

"Is something the matter?"

Phil looked over Dan's shoulder, as if something was there. When Dan turned his head to look at the mysterious thing that wasn't actually there, Phil leaned in and kissed Dan on the cheek. Dan's face blushed almost immediately after, and he turned back, only to see a very red-faced Phil.

"Phil, what did you just do?"

Phil laughed nervously and bit his lip.

"I don't know...maybe kissed you on the cheek?"

"Yeah, damn right you did!"

Phil became more embarrassed and worried, he slid back and whimpered.

"I-I'm sorry, I made you mad and uh..."

Dan's expression suddenly changed to one of nervous-ness, as he began to stumble and stutter on his words.

"I'm no-not mad at yo-you whatso-whatsoever! I'm just a bi-bit shocked..."

Phil looked away, but moved slightly closer. Dan became more flustered the closer Phil got to him. Phil leaned over to Dan, and hugged him whilst on his knees, you could hear Phil's heart pounding away. After a few seconds into the hug, Dan's arms also wrapped around Phil's back.

"You're really cute when you're flustered, Dan."

"Tha-thanks, I guess?"

Phil nuzzled Dan's neck, broke the hug, and laid his head on the side of the bed. Dan did the same, and he gave a wide smile.

"Phil?"

"Yes, Dan?"

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"Why wouldn't I? you're the cutest prince on this planet."


End file.
